¡Me Casaré Contigo!
by Eli Sykes
Summary: "—¡Me casaré contigo!— exclamaba con alegría el rubio." "—¡Lárgate de mi vista, maldito alienigena pervertido!— trababa de alejarlo de ella.—¡Mataré a la estúpida de Blossom!—." [Boomercup]


**Disclaimer** : Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo las locas y graciosas ideas de este fic son mías.

 **Nota de la** **Autora** : Todos estos pervertidos, tienen 15 y 16 años.

 **Nota de la Autora N° 2:** Todo esto ocurre en Tokyo, Japón. Pero como esto es Powerpuff Girls no se extrañen de que tambien use los otros nombres de las chicas.

 **Genero/os:** Romance, Comedia, Limme y algo de OoC. Con algunas escenas bastantes absurdas.

 **Two -Shot**: Boomercup.

"くそ、あなたと結婚しないでください！"

* * *

—¡Me casare contigo!— exclamaba con alegría el rubio.

—¡Lárgate de mi vista, maldito alienigena pervertido!— trababa de alejarlo de ella.—¡Matare a la estúpida de Blossom!—.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _El chico se encontraba en el salón, estaba acomodando algunas cosas y preparando la tarea para su siguiente clase._

 _—¡Oye, Boomer!— llamo la chica pelirroja.— ¿quieres jugar?— pregunto mostrando en sus manos el famoso juego de origami de papel._

 _—Neeh, esos son juegos tontos.— dijo con desinterés._

 _—¡Oh, vamos!_ _— insistió._ _— tal vez y encuentres a la chica con la que te casaras cuando crezcas._

 _Ante eso, el ojiazul la miro dudoso, solo había una chica que le gustaba, y esa era Kaoru Matsubara, ella era el amor platónico de toda la población masculina de la escuela. Era hermosa, de cabello azabache, ojos verdes, tenia un cuerpo de infarto, era la mas inteligente del salón y, era muy atlética, sabia de deportes mas que cualquiera._

 _—Bien, pero solo lo hago por curiosidad._ _— aclaro._

 _—Como digas._ _— expreso rodando los ojos._ _— dime un numero._

 _—Seis._ _— dijo luego de unos segundos de pensarlo._

 _—Uno-dos-tres-cuatro-cinco-seis._ _— decía moviendo agilmente sus dedos. Levanto su vista hacia el muchacho._ _— ¿color?_ _—._

 _—Azul._ _— contesto como si fuese muy obvio._

 _La chica de orbes rosas desplegó el papel, y sonrió con picardia al ver lo que estaba escrito allí._

 _—Y, ¿bien?_ _— pregunto algo desesperado._

 _—Vas a casarte con Matsubara Kaoru._

 _Al chico, literalmente, le salieron corazoncitos en los ojos. ¡Iba a casarse con la chica que le gustaba!. Sonrió con autentica felicidad._

 _—¿¡En serio!?_ _— pregunto ilusionado._

 _—Si, eso es lo que dice, mira._ _— le extendió el juego de papel, y efectivamente, debajo de un corazón azul se hallaba escrito "Matsubara Kaoru" ._

 _Lleno de una enorme alegría salio corriendo en busca de la hermosa ojiverde, la pilianaranjada sonrió con maldad mientras veía irse al muchacho. Busco en todos lados hasta que finalmente la encontró en las piscinas de la escuela. Estaba hablando con una muchacha de cabello color blanco y ojos color plata que traía la misma vestimenta que ella. Se sonrojo al notar que solo traía puesto una malla de color azul oscuro y una playera blanca encima, estaba descalza y algo mojada. También pudo observar como una chica de cabello marrón esponjoso, se acercaba a ellas, le dijo algo a lo que Kaoru frunció el ceño y luego esa chica la empujo haciendo que la morena cayera de lleno en la piscina terminando de mojarse completamente, para luego irse riendo._

 _Miro con detenimiento como la ropa mojada se pegaba exquisitamente a su bien formado cuerpo. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces para quitar esos pervertidos pensamientos._

 _Decidió acercarse a ella, ya había salido del agua y noto como temblaba ligeramente. La ojiplata al parecer se había ido a buscar una toalla o algo así._

 _—Hola._ _— saludo llegando a su lado._

 _—Hola Makoto-chan._ _— dijo con una pequeñísima sonrisa._

 _—¿Como sabes mi nombre?_ _— pregunto extrañado._

 _Ella emitió una pequeña risita._ _—Lo se porque somos compañeros de salón, tonto. Tu te sientas detrás de mi, en la tercera fila de la derecha._

 _El sonrió de medio lado, siempre creyó que ni sabia de su existencia._

 _—Si, tienes razón._ _— miro con detenimiento como una gota de agua caía desde su cuello hasta el inicio de sus pechos y se perdía entre esos dos...ejem._ _— Oye, puedo preguntar, ¿porque esa chica te empujo al agua?_ _—._

 _—Pues, dice que me he metido con su novio, pero la verdad ni lo conozco._ _— contesto restandole importancia._

 _—Oh, bueno..._ _— se quieto la sudadera que traía puesta y la coloco en los hombros de la chica._ _—Debes tener frió._

 _—P-pero, tu sudadera se mojara..._ _— fue interrumpida por el muchacho._

 _—No importa, con tal de que tú no te resfríes, esta bien._ _— le dedico su mejor sonrisa "seductora"._

 _—Gracias, eres adorable._

 _Ella empezó a caminar y el dudoso de seguirla o no, se quedo allí parado. Kaoru al darse cuenta de que caminaba sola, volteo a verlo y le hizo un seña para que caminara con ella._

 _—Y, bien..._ _— dijo ella tratando de buscar conversación._ _—¿Has visto la practica de natación?_ _—._

 _—Si._ _—contesto sin pensar, estaba mas ocupado admirando el cuerpo de su acompañante._

 _—Pervertido._ _— le dijo con burla al muchacho._

 _A Boomer se le subieron los colores a la cabeza._

 _—N-no, yo no..._ _— no sabia que decir._

 _—Ya, tranquilo, solo bromeaba._

 _Caminaron hasta los vestidores, y él la espero afuera. Cuando ella hubo vuelto, estaba vestida con su ropa normal, su típico vestido color verde, medias blancas largas y zapatos negros. Estaban yendo juntos al salón._

 _—¿Sabes algo?, me casare contigo._ _— soltó como si nada._

 _—¿En serio?, y ¿como lo sabes?_ _— pregunto divertida._

 _—Por el adivinador de bodas de origami de Momoko-chan._

 _Se acerco a él, de modo que su boca quedo en su oído.—Bien, entonces nos casaremos cuando seamos grandes..._ _— dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios del rubio, para luego irse corriendo al salón. El ojiazul sonrió de medio lado y fue corriendo detrás de ella. Antes de que pudiera llegar al salón, sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso y fue llevada a un salón vació, cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de si._

 _Boomer la sentó de golpe en uno de las mesas y se posiciono entre sus piernas._

 _—No deberías hacer eso..._ _es peligroso._ _—dijo hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, para inhalar el dulce aroma a fressas que desprendía de este._

 _La chica emitió una pequeña risa._ _—¿Que haces?, déjame, me haces cosquillas._ _—Trataba de separarlo de ella, pues había empezado a dejar pequeños besos húmedos por esa zona._

 _Repentinamente, Boomer le mordió. La chica soltó un gemido de dolor que el ojiazul malinterpreto por uno de placer._

 _Con brusquedad separo las piernas de la chica, dejando a la vista sus bragas, aunque no le tomo mucha importancia, por lo que se posiciono en el medio de estas y prosiguió a tratar de besar a la chica de orbes verdes._

 _Kaoru estaba algo asustada, lo que ella había comenzado como un juego divertido, el rubio se lo tomo como algo demasiado serio._

 _—Bo-boomer, ¡espera!_ _— entro en pánico cuando el muchacho intento levantar su vestido._

 _El chico de orbes azules, inconsciente a la circunstancia, levanto un mano hacia uno de los grandes senos de la chica y lo apretó sin medir su fuerza._

 _—¡A-ahh!, ¡Boomer, me lastimas!_ _— no tenia problema en que la tocara, no, el problema erradicaba en que cuando lo hacia, no media su fuerza, provocando dolor en vez de placer._

 _Con una patada en las partes nobles del rubio, había logrado escapar de su agarre, se fue corriendo al salón._

 _*Tock* *Tock*_

 _El profesor le había abierto la puerta, de mala manera obviamente, y después de cinco minutos de entrar le siguió el rubio que traía una cara de pocos amigos. Le dedico una mirada fría para luego dirigirse a su lugar._

 _En toda la clase había podido sentir la mirada penetrante de cierto ojiazul en su espalda._

 _*Ring* *Ring*_

 _Al fin, iría a dejar sus libros a su casillero y luego se encontraría en la cafetería con Miyako-san, o mejor dicho con Bubbles. La rubia siempre solía prepararle galletas, pastelillos o pequeños bollitos echos con harina de trigo, que simplemente eran deliciosos, a su parecer tenia un don para cocinar._

 _"26-17-48-69-35" era la clave de su casillero, al abrirlo un pequeño papel plegado a la mitad cayo en sus pies._

 _"Una nota..."_ _— pensó la chica de orbes esmeraldas._

 _Guardo sus libros en su ordenado casillero y desplegó el papel para poder leer su contenido._

「 _"Te espero en el salón 2-B en cinco minutos, tengo que hablar contigo._

 _Boomer "_」

 _Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, el salón 2-B siempre estaba vació y ademas estaba en la segunda planta, eso queria decir que estarían completamente solos, ¡mierda!. Con todo el valor del mundo emprendió camino para enfrentar al rubio._

 _—Butter, ¿no vendrás a almorzar con nosotras?_ _— pregunto una chica rubia de hermosos ojos miel, interceptándola antes de que pisara el primer escalón de la escalera._

 _—Mmm..._ _— se giro hacia ella_ _—_ _no Blaze, tengo algunas cosas que hacer...pero las veré después._ _— le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a ella y a un grupito de chicas que eran sus amigas._

 _Una de ellas tenia cabello azabache largo atado en una coleta y de ojos color oro, su nombre era Biohazard. Otra, en cambio, tenia el cabello de un brillante color rojo y sus ojos eran rojo-sangre, no hablaba mucho y era la mas seria de las diez, de nombre; Blood._

 _—Bien, nos vemos luego..._ _— se despidió otra de las jóvenes, de cabello rosa atado en una coleta hacia el lado y ojos violetas, poseedora de una hermosa sonrisa e ingenuidad encantadora, llamada Behania. Que casualmente traía del brazo a Breannin, una muchacha de cabello celeste sujeto en dos coletas y ojos bellamente azules._

 _—Esta bien, me saludan a Bell..._ _— hizo un ademan con su mano._ _— ¡Oh! y por favor, le dicen a Bunny que después hay que vengarnos de Himeko, la muy perra me empujo a la piscina hoy durante la practica._

 _—A la orden..._ _— contesto infantilmente Behania y con eso se fueron._

 _La morena observo las escaleras y con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a subir._

 **_o_O_o_°_o_O_o_**

 _Entro con algo de miedo al salón, pero inmediatamente se calmo al darse cuenta que estaba sola, pues en la gran aula no había nadie, a paso lento y temeroso se acerco al gran ventanal que ofrecía una hermosa vista de todo el jardín del instituto. Luego de un par de minutos observando la increíble vista..._

 _—Bonita vista, ¿no crees?_ _— se escucho a sus espaldas._

 _Se volteo exaltada, no esperaba que el ojiazul se apareciera así, de repente._

 _—S-si, es muy bonita..._ _— bajo la mirada, sentía que si lo veía a los ojos algo malo pasaría._

 _Pasaron unos minutos d incomodo silencio._

 _—Oye Buttercup, mira, yo..._ _— parecía nervioso y jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos._

 _—¿Q-que sucede?_ _— pregunto en el mismo estado que el chico._

 _¿como es que había pasado esto?, hace unas horas era la chica mas segura y confiada del colegio y ahora, tartamudeaba y temblaba ligeramente, ¿bipolaridad? no, ella no era bipolar, el rubio tal vez pero ella no. La había sacado bastante de onda la actitud tan rara del muchacho._

 _—T-tengo que p-pedirte una disculpa...yo..._ _— tomo aire y se jalo un poco el cabello,_ _— no debí forzarte a...bueno, eso._

 _—Oh, no te preocupes..._ _—._

 _—No, si me preocupo, no se lo que me paso, creo que tal vez fue un momento de calentura._

 _—Ya, esta bien..._ _— trato de calmarlo._

 _—En todo caso, ¿aun podemos ser amigos?_ _— pregunto esperanzado._

 _—¡Claro que si!, ¿quieres venir a almorzar con mis amigas y conmigo?_ _—._

 _—¡Me encantaría!_ _— ._

 **_o_O_o_°_o_O_o_**

 _—¡Ven!_ _— la morena jalaba al rubio con algo de hostilidad, pero eso se debía a que tan solo quedaban quince minutos restantes para almorzar._

 _—¡E-espera, vas a hacer que tropiece y me caiga._ _— le era bastante difícil seguir el paso de la apurada muchacha._

 _Una vez que entraron en la cafetería, fueron por bandejas para comprar el almuerzo, la morena cogió; dos hamburguesas, una bolsa mediana de papas fritas, y una Coca~Cola grande._

 _En cambio el rubio pidió una rebanada de pizza y un potecito de pudding._

 _Se dirigieron a una de las mesas donde las amigas de Kaoru ya la estaban esperando, o bueno, estaban esperando a Bell que llego justo detrás de Buttercup._

 _Todas dejaron su comida en una mesa un poco alejada y se dispusieron a mover otras cuatro mesas mas pequeñas para poder sentarse todas juntas. Pusieron sillas y repartieron la comida, la bebida y los postres. En su mesa había de todo; hamburguesas, hot dog's, pizza, papas fritas, tacos, sándwiches, ramen, onigiris, sodas, pudines, helado, chocolates, tartas, pie's, brochetas de bolitas de carne, palomitas de maíz, huevos fritos, tocino, salchichas asadas, sopa de champiñones, fressas con crema,ensaladas de frutas, donas con café y capcakes de crema de dulce de leche. Créanme que cuando digo de todo es de todo. Porque ademas de comprar comida de la cafetería, las chicas traían comida de casa. Digamos que les gustaba tener variedad._

 _Makoto se sorprendió al ver la mesa llena de comida, le parecía raro que esas chicas comieran tanto, sobre todo Buttercup, es decir, tenia un cuerpo de infarto._

 _—¿Como es que puedes comer todo eso si tienes un cuerpo espectacular?_ _— ¡Oops!, se le había escapado la pregunta que rondaba en su cabecita loca._

 _—¿Hugh?_ _— giro en su dirección y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa penosa_ _— bueno, solo porque tenga "un cuerpo espectacular" no significa que voy a andar matándome de hambre, existe el ejercicio ¿sabes?_ _—._

 _—C-claro..._ _— estaba sonrojado._

 _—Bien, ¡A comer!_ _— sentencio Behania con su típico tono aniñado mientras se sentaba._

 _Pasaron unos minutos y Boomer pudo observar como sus hermanos, Brick y Butch, entraban a la cafetería, miro a las chicas a su alrededor que reían con alegría e hizo el amague de levantarse. Pero Buttercup tomo su camisa para evitar su huida._

 _—¿A donde vas?, ¿no estas divirtiéndote?_ _— pregunto._

 _—No es eso, es solo que mis hermanos acaban de entrar y seguro esperan por mi...ya sabes para comer los tres juntos._

 _—¡Oh, pues!_ _— puso un dedo en su mentón en pose pensativa,_ _— diles que vengan a comer aqui con nosotros._

 _—¿En serio?_ _—._

 _—Si..._ _— le sonrió._

 _El rubio le hizo señas a sus hermanos que se acercaron a paso lento hasta donde él estaba, como tanteando el terreno._

 _Butter presento a cada una de las chicas a los hermanos Him, incluyendo a Boomer que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido, y tuvieron un almuerzo tranquilo, lleno de risas, preguntas idiotas e incomodas y alguna que otra cancion cantada en grupo. Eso si, no faltaron los compañeros que miraban raro a ese grupo de estudiantes, que se divertían._

 **_o_O_o_°_o_O_o_**

 _—¿Entonces?, ¿te casaras conmigo?_ _— caminaban al salón._

 _—¿Sigues con eso?_ _— realmente ya se estaba cansando de la insistencia del chico._

 _—!Es que algún día pasara!, ¡Yo lo se!_ _—._

 _—¿Como estas tan seguro de eso?_ _—._

 _—El adivinador de bodas de origami de Momo-chan lo predijo._ _— aseguro muy convencido._

 _—¡Oh, vamos!, ¿en serio le crees a esa porqueria de papel?_ _— alzo una ceja_ _incrédula— tal vez pase, pero no porque un pedazo de papel lo aya "predicho"_ _—._

 _—¿Eso es un si?_ _— la miro picaramente._

 _—¡Espera!, ¡yo no he dicho que si!_ _— dijo retractando sus palabras._

 _Continuara..._

* * *

¡Hoola!, ¿como están? bueno este es un pequeño proyecto que se me ha ocurrido y he decidido compartirlo con vosotros para que me deis su opinión.

No tengo mucho que decir realmente, ya terminare las historias que he dejado a medias como; _"Te Teto a: Segunda Parte"_

, _"La Búsqueda Perdida"_ o tal vez _"De La Mano Por Un Día"_

 _Dejadme un review con su punto de vista. Y nada chicos/as los/las amo._

 _ **Atentamente :** Mitsukii-kun_

 ** _Bye!  Bye!_**

 ** _XDD_**


End file.
